spyvsspyfandomcom-20200213-history
Midori
= Green Agent xxx-xx : "Midori" = :Known as the most dangerous Green Agent currently on duty, Midori has a long and twisted history that would have broken anyone else very early on. Trained from a young age to kill by the now dismantled 'Higa' crime family in Japan, he was an instrument in thirteen known assassinations and used extensively to 'interrogate' individuals for various forms of information and threats for money. As a Green he was given the chance to learn how to better control himself and channel his anger into more constructive directions in the name of National security. This led also to him being able to take care of himself physically in the most basic of ways and currently allows him to live independently when not on active duty. Strengths :A Master in many forms of martial arts and other kinds of hand-to-hand while also a proficient swordsman, his weapon of choice is the Katana. He has a high level of computer skills and stays on top of technological advances to stay that way. Depending on what tests he takes he can be considered a 'genius' but he has difficulty seeing the point in tests or judging ones intelligence by them and puts no stock in their results. He his highly skilled in torture, but has yet to be officially recognized for it due to the often bloody and truly agonizing methods he is capable of. Languages :Due to intense speech therapy while under the care of the Green Nation as a young teenager Midori has no notable accent in any language he is capable of speaking. ::*'Japanese:' His native language. ::*'Chinese:' Standard Mandrin and Standard Cantonese. ::*'Russian:' Does not speak this often, learned it on a whim while an older teenager. ::*'English:' The apparent 'trade language' of the Spy world. ::*'French, Spanish, Italian:' While not fluent in any of the three, he has the passable ability to understand enough when spoken but has difficulty differentiating between them in text. Weaknesses :Midori is completely unable to back down under his own power in a life threatening situation. He can find alternative actions under certain circumstances but unless restrained or otherwise convinced he will not stop until the threat is neutralized. This leads him to make nearly suicidal decisions that have not yet lead to his messy and painful death. :His temper flares in an unpredictable manner making him fall into violent fits on occasion. This means he needs nearly constant supervision to prevent undue collateral damage, either to property or civilians. The 'Keeper' system, five individuals sent out with him in a minimum of two, has so far reduced his accidental kill rate by an estimated 78%. Personality :Dangerous. :An emotional disorder is the main suspect in Midori's ability to commit outright murder without blinking, though his training has reigned in the impulse to kill he has to maintain that control constantly. He feels almost constant rage and various levels of hatred with periods of mild calm that appear if no outside stimulus is there to provoke him. :When he is calm he shows little variation in emotional or physical responses which gives him an expressionless appearance. When aroused he can still become violent but only when violence is shown first. He cannot feel any emotion in the 'love' range but seems to compensate by being overtly interested in the physical well-being of whoever he becomes deeply attached to. :He shows a strong tendency towards pack behavior, acting as the 'Alpha' with Agent Jade as his 'second', followed by his secretary Ming and Agent Subayai. The Gray Agent 'Cinzento' seems to have taken the place of a 'mate' considering their current and sexually active relationship, where exactly the man stands in the 'pack' appears undecided and unique. :Midori is capable of being quite selfish and has often shown this through his relationship with Jade. He admits to quietly getting in the way of Agent Jade's personal relationships, preventing the man from dating successfully for nearly four years. He currently focuses this possessiveness the most intently on Cinzento, but is hesitant to let Jade or Subayai out of his immediate range of control. Ming appears to be the only one he has no difficulty allowing to move without his interference. Notes :Midori is mentally ill but has no concrete diagnosis. He was abandoned by his parents for various reasons, his green eyes and the fear of him being illegitimate being one, his budding temper as a small child being another. At that particular age he made a strong mental connection to dogs(wolves and other forms of canines apply) which he both identifies with and hates almost more than anything else in the world. :He has been treated like a fighting animal for the majority of his life and as such is considered a subject of fearful scrutiny by many. As he grows older his vicious nature has come more and more under his control allowing him to form relationships and even find a companion to commit to, though 'love' for any of them seems to be a concept outside of his understanding. The upset to this is that when one of these relationships fails or is disconnected for any reason, he goes through a period of mental editing where his mind tries desperately to erase the emotional attachment, driving him to work his frustrations physically through any means available. ::WARNING: Violent temper, do not tamper with this Agent's personal relationships. Suspected of recent civilian death in Australia connected to Cinzento, inquiry still pending. Category:SpiesCategory:Green_Agency